Chemistry Triangle
by Alice Lee Anne Beckett
Summary: Let the fight for Arthur begin! AriadneXArthur. EamesXArthur. ArthurXAriadne. ONESHOT...


Chemistry Triangle.

ArthurXAriadne & EamesXArthur.

Let the fight over Arthur begin.

First one shot. (or I will continue if I get enough reviews for it.)

Two weeks before the job, Ariadne asked Arthur for help because her other options were limited. Cobb was entering his dreams more and more to see Mal. Every time she asked Eames he would reply with some sexual remark and never get to the point. Yusuf would just nod and mumble yes while passing around his laboratory. Arthur was the last resort, because she always saw Eames bothering him and Arthur would be steaming mad. But when Ariadne asked Arthur, a smile came across his face and he quickly agreed to help. As she walked through the warehouse she could hear her shoes tap on the cold gray floor and Arthur's dress shoes squeak quickly behind her. She could feel his eyes scan her from head to toe but Ariadne took it as a compliment. Entering her area of the warehouse, they passed Eames who was sitting at his desk. He stared at them as they walked by, but his face was so serious that Ariadne was stunned. He was always messing around with Arthur, and everyone else, this was a change for him.

As Ariadne was explaining her problem to Arthur, Arthur kept his eyes on her face indicating his full attention. Ariadne would (when she could) stared back at Arthur's face. When he was looking at her designs, Ariadne took this time to examined Arthur's face. Arthur's face was pale from hiding inside hotel rooms and warehouses. The jaw bone was smooth looking from a quick shave that morning. His ears sat too large on his petit face. His black hair greased back to give the clean cut a more classic look. Arthur's dark eyes scanned the design, but when the sunlight came through the musky warehouse windows they became a light golden-brown. Arthur's pale lips with a hint of pink set between his nose and chin, cracking from the dry weather. The pale lips started moving but Ariadne didn't notice until she heard a voice from behind her.

"Stunning isn't he darling?" Eames placed his hand on her left shoulder and Ariadne woke her up from her examining. She knew Eames caught her admiring Arthur. That was Eames job, to read people. She felt some tension from Eames which was quite odd from him. Eames, the laid back comedic relief forger, was tense and digging his nails in Ariadne's shoulder. The first thought that came to her mind was Eames was marking his territory.

"Leave us alone Eames." Arthur said with the same tone he always has with Eames, anger and frustration. That made Eames back off a little. But now Eames tension became jealousy and Ariadne knew this. Ariadne never had interest in Arthur more than a friend, and the one time she does have the slightest interest Eames was on top of it, trying to keep his property not tampered with. It hit Ariadne, Arthur had feelings for Ariadne and Eames knew this. Eames had feelings for Arthur and Ariadne knew this. The only one out of the loop was Arthur. From that moment Ariadne decided to keep a distance from both Arthur and Eames, keep it professional.

From then on, Ariadne asked Arthur more business questions and any other questions she went to Cobb. It wasn't until during the job when Arthur kissed Ariadne that sparks flew and Ariadne wanted to go further then friends, but she knew that Eames was going to be close behind. She was going to take that chance.

When the plane landed after the job was finished, Ariadne waited outside the airport to confront Arthur about her feelings, and that he knew he had something similar to tell her. But when the time came Arthur was being closely followed by Eames. Arthurs annoyed face didn't shoo Eames away, and Eames made eye contact with Ariadne indicating to back off his property. Ariadne just looked down at her heels and made a quick smile. She knew that Arthur will come to her when the time was right. Eames cannot fall for someone who doesn't even have interest in. Ariadne looked back at them and waved. Arthur shot a large smile and made a sign to call him, then climbed into a cab. Eames followed staring back at Ariadne with the most evil look she had ever seen. All she could do is smile back, because she knew she had won.

Continue?


End file.
